The present invention relates to an electric brake actuating assembly and an electric brake actuator for actuating brakes of an automotive vehicle. It will be convenient to describe the invention as it relates to the actuation of the parking brake of a vehicle, but it is to be appreciated that the actual type of brake the invention is suitable for can be brakes other than a parking brake and could, for example, be a service brake of the drum or disc kind.
Electric brake actuators have been considered in recent times as being attractive for parking brake actuation, by facilitating removal of the need for manual parking brake actuation by the vehicle driver and by providing greater control of the braking load which is applied. As yet however, an electric parking brake assembly and actuator that is generally acceptable to the automotive industry has not been provided.